


I’ve Been Careless With a Delicate Man

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caretaking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slow Dancing, Virgin Steve
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve让神盾局认为他和Bucky是一对，好让他们放他进病房探望冬日战士。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ve Been Careless With a Delicate Man

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I’ve Been Careless With a Delicate Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144642) by [Paraxdisepink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraxdisepink/pseuds/Paraxdisepink). 



> Thanks for Paraxdisepink's touching and warm fic, and her generosity to let me translate to more stucky fans!
> 
> 谢谢Paraxdisepink这个温馨又感人的故事，也谢谢她愿意让我翻译成中文给更多的stucky饭看！

*这篇写在美队2之前

背景：Steve向宇宙魔方许愿，希望Bucky能恢复记忆。Bucky在重新得到全部记忆后，理所当然地崩溃并消失了。

 

“我要见他。”

Steve比那个肌肉虬结，挡在重症监护病房外的保卫矮了大概三英寸半，他尽可能地挺直脊梁，好让自己看上去更高些，但那个保卫就只是摇了摇头。

“规矩就是规矩，Rogers。”他已经因为要不断重复而有些恼怒了，很显然“同情心”这个词并不存在在他的词汇表里。

“就五分钟。”Steve的愤怒足以让他把他推开，但他尽力让自己不要因为对方尽忠地履行自己的职责而责怪他。

那个保卫双手交叉在胸前，靠在门上，不让自己被Steve的身躯和他身上的制服吓到：“我跟你说过几遍了？那我再说一次。”他确保自己发音清楚，“不行。”

一个穿着白大褂的秃顶矮男人从围着Bucky病床的蓝色帘子里探出头来——他是那群医生的头。这群医生们在他们把Bucky从昆式战斗机上带下来后就马上出现了。他看到了Steve，向这边走了过来。

“有什么问题吗？”他问那个保卫。

他皱了皱眉头：“是的。队长要求进去看那个该死的神经病。我告诉他他不能进去。”

Steve感觉自己血管里的血液沸腾了起来，他向前一步道：“你说的是一位被授予过勋章的美国士兵。唤作我的话，我会对他多一些尊重。”Steve紧紧攥着拳头，心里知道揍这个男人一顿并不能解决任何问题，他知道Bucky这一路带来了多少死亡，令多少人感到愤怒。Steve转向那个医生：“五分钟。我只需要五分钟。我只是想看一看我的朋友。”

医生叹了口气：“我不得不遗憾地说，神盾局的规矩对任何人都是一样，你也不例外。只有个人档案上登记的亲属和配偶或是伴侣才有权进入重症监护室。”

他和Bucky确实没有血缘关系，但他倒想看看谁敢说他不是他的家人。“那我现在就把他登记上去。那时候我以为他死了，觉得这么做也没什么意义。现在让我进去看他。没人会破坏任何规矩。”如果这个医生要什么证据的话，他可以去翻翻那些旧的SSR文件，Bucky在那上面被列为他的近亲。

那个医生和保卫都以同样震惊而又愤慨的目光看着他。这个眼神让Steve再次热血沸腾起来。他们希望他做什么呢？因为现在对美国队长来说可能不太合适，所以他就否认曾经和Bucky的亲密吗？

那个医生很快就恢复了常态，但他看上去还是不敢相信自己的耳朵。“五分钟，队长。如果你下次要求探望的时候，你的档案还是没有更新，我依然不会放让你进去。”

 

**

一个护士刚刚把一袋液体连进Bucky的静脉。

“你听的到我说话吗？”

Bucky侧躺在床上，身上连着各种各样监视仪器，正在以让Steve难以忍受的节奏哔哔叫着。神盾局的医生声称，当Bucky在因为想阻止记忆的恢复而将宇宙魔方捏碎的时候，击中他的能量是人体无法承受的。虽然检测出他的身体里也有某种超级血清，但他们也不清楚Bucky是否会醒过来，或者他醒来后会变成什么样。

护士脸上写满了同情——对Steve的同情：“谁也不知道。”

Steve站在床边，喉咙里像是被什么东西堵塞住了。又是这样，这都是他的错。但他只是想救他。“他很痛苦吗？那些辐射？”

“这个我们也不知道。”护士调整好了输液的位置，转身准备离开了，“他们说，要是你握住他的手和他说话，也许会有帮助的。听觉是我们最先恢复，也是最后失去的感官。”

Steve知道这个，在他们把他从冰层里挖出来的时候。他不希望Bucky一个人孤零零地醒来，像他当初一样困惑又不知所措。Bucky已经遭受太多了。

护士离开了。Steve握住了Bucky的手，不是那只俄国人给他装上的，代替他失去的手臂的冰冷机械，而是有血有肉的那只，那只Steve记得，在Bucky掉下去之前的那一刹那，他触碰到的手臂。他紧紧地攥住Bucky的手，就好像这样就可以改变过去。Bucky的手指很温暖，几乎是马上就回握住了他的手，但是Steve很确定这只是神经反射。

“嗨，Buck。”他还是哽咽着开始说话了，万一他听得到呢？他没有放开他的手，只是拉近了床边的凳子。

 

**

Steve不知道是谁惊动了Fury，但是他在他的五分钟到点的时候，Fury就像一团即将爆发的风暴在门外等着他。他脸上的那副表情，让值班的护士和打扫人员突然觉得他们的电脑屏幕和那堆要换洗的床单不知怎么地，牢牢地吸引住了他们的视线，让他们无法移开目光。

“你想要去我的办公室聊会儿天吗，Rogers？”

Steve僵住了，但是又毫不意外地默默消化了。

他已经得到了他的五分钟。他至少能将他们这场无可避免的争论移到别处，尊重一下其他的病人。

Steve怒气冲冲地穿过大厅，走进了电梯，一路上保持着沉默。Fury也什么都没说，一直到在他们身后关上了他办公室的门才大声命令道：“坐下。”

Steve坐了下来，肩膀挺得笔直，摆出一副防卫的姿势。他完全有权利去见Bucky。

“介意向我解释一下为什么你会忘记提到你和那该死的冬日战士之间的真正关系吗？”

Steve扬起下巴：“从战争时期开始，我和Barnes中士就非常亲密，这是大家都知道的事情。亲如兄弟，长官。”他不能理解为什么他们会对此感到惊讶。

Fury几乎丧失了耐心：“别跟我玩愚蠢的童子军那一套。我不知道你那个年代是什么样子，但我可不会操我的兄弟，Rogers。”

Steve张开了嘴巴。谁说了什么——？

“我们现在说的是冬日战士，”Fury继续道，“他不仅仅是那个你从小一起长大的人，所以你最好给我直接（*straight）点——请原谅我的措辞。”

Steve还在忙于搞清楚Fury到底为什么会觉得他和Bucky是恋人关系。他不得不提醒自己，这在现在并不是侮辱，只是他误会了。

“长官，我不知道——”

“你最好知道。”Fury怒气冲冲道，“如果你还想见他，你最好给我说明白这到底是怎么回事。”

他当然想要见他。他本以为Bucky已经死了。Steve不是很明白为什么每个人都直接跳到了这个结论，为什么他们无法理解他想表达的意思呢？但是如果这能让他得到他想要的，别人怎么以为又有什么关系呢？如果不这样的话，他们也许就不会让他再进去看Bucky了。

为自己的谎话找到了正当理由，Steve坐得更直了点：“就和我跟那位医生说的一样。那时候我以为Bucky已经死了，我不认为在自己的档案上公开这段关系有什么意义，再说了，我看不出我的私人感情和我的职责有什么关系。但事实就是，我们一直互相爱着对方，我想要捍卫守在他身边的权利。”

他说的每个字都是真话。现代社会要以它肮脏的思想来揣测，曲解他的意思又不是他的错。

Fury深深吸了一口气：“好吧。你可以去探望你的男朋友了。但是在Barnes醒过来之前——如果他能醒过来的话——除非他本人签字，否则你将什么也得不到。我们不会告诉你他的任何医疗情况。什么也没有。我们需要那个躺在病床上的男人相信我们，所以我们一步也不能有差错。” 

 

**

Steve本以为美国队长和Bucky Barnes作为恋人关系的揭露会让大家都感到不那么舒服，会不愿意公开表现出他们知道了这一点。但令他惊讶的是，病房的工作人员都表现得很稀松平常。

他们给Steve拿来了肥皂和清水，好让他把Bucky眼睛周围的黑色迷彩擦掉。他们给他拿来了梳子，让他可以帮他好好打理一下那头过长头发上打结的部分，还有一把刮胡刀和刮胡膏，让他给他刮刮胡子。Steve没有刮掉他的胡渣。至少这个让他觉得很熟悉。

有一个护士有次看到Steve在梳理Bucky的头发，他正捡起一簇滑落到他脸边的头发。她也用手绕着自己微卷的发尾。

“他的头发很美。我打赌你肯定很怀念手指划过他发丝的感觉。你们那时候肯定很艰难。”

Steve尽量让自己不要因为自己的谎言得到了别人的同情而感到内疚。

“如果你想的话，你可以到床上去和他一起躺着，”那个护士继续说道，“只要小心点他身上和监控设备连着的线就好了。”

他看向Bucky，他的脸正朝向另一侧。如果他还想继续被允许进入这里，Steve知道他必须得更有说服力点。“谢谢你，女士。”他喃喃道，一等她离开就静静走到了病床边。他就只是让自己依偎着靠向他，手臂随意地搭在他的肚子上。以前在他还是小个子，天气冷的时候，他也会这么做，但现在他的喉头却像是被肿块堵住了，这是前所未有的感觉，感觉到Bucky在他身边呼吸着，他难以用语言表达自己的悔恨。

他把脸搁在Bucky的肩膀上，自然而然地开口了。Steve絮絮叨叨地讲着他们的过去：“还记得那次你喝得醉醺醺的，我都以为你要昏过去了，因为不管我怎么用力摇你你都不醒？”他喉头的那个肿块开始变得热烫烫的，这个记忆不论什么时候提起来都依然那么好笑，“求你醒过来，Buck。我没办法再一次失去你了。”

温暖的手指覆在他放在Bucky肚子上的那只手上。Steve的眼眶开始湿润。人们已经告诉他很多次这只是神经反射，但他还是回握住了那只手。

“拜托，Buck。你得——”

Bucky的眼睫毛颤动了一下，在他苍白的脸颊上显得浓密乌黑。他的身体靠得离Steve更近了，他的嘴唇动了动。

“Buck？”Steve坐了起来，看着他。

Bucky的眼皮因为听到自己的名字而颤了颤。然后他睁开了眼睛。

“Bucky...？”Steve的心脏开始怦怦狂跳。

他的嘴唇又动了动，就好像不知道怎么开口讲话一样。“Steve...？”这声音含糊不清又微弱，但不容错辨。

Steve凑近了点，万一Bucky现在视线是模糊的呢？他控制不了自己咧开了嘴巴，Bucky醒过来了，他还记得他。“是我。我是Steve。”Bucky就只是盯着他。Steve从床上跳了下去，“我去叫医生来。”

他差点滑了一跤，但是当他找到医生回来的时候，Bucky又陷入了无意识的昏迷之中。

 

**

第二天他又醒了过来，整整四分钟，足够Steve向他解释他这是在哪，他回到了美国，他是安全的，现在已经是2014年了。

 

**

医生告诉Steve，完全摆脱昏迷并不是一蹴而就的。第二天，Bucky清醒的时间则足够Steve告诉他他的飞机是怎么陷入冰层，而他又是怎么来到了未来。又过了一天，Bucky变得很安静，在Steve想握住他的手时，把自己的手抽了出来。他盯着那只金属手臂，问他他脑袋里记得的东西是不是都是真的，他是不是真的杀了那么多人。

“他们给你洗脑了。”Steve跟他说，“你现在不用想这些。”

Bucky咬着自己的嘴唇，在过了一段长长的沉默后，他转向了他，脸上写满了坚定：“你把那些对我这么做的人都干掉了吗？”

“一部分。”

“我想去完成它。”Bucky的声音粗哑得像被砂纸磨过，但那里面的坚定不容错辨，“我想加入那些神盾局的人。”

这并不是Steve想听到的，但他没有说话，如果复仇是Bucky想要快些好起来的动力，为什么不呢？

 

**

Steve觉得自己应该对他那个善意的谎言如此奏效而感到更有罪恶感一些。他的通讯设备在Bucky每次醒过来的时候都会提醒他；他随时都可以去看望他；当Bucky最后终于完全脱离了昏迷，他们把他转移到了普通病房，Steve理所当然地被认为会想要尽可能久地呆在那儿。

他们在病房里搭了个临时床铺让他在那里过夜。唯一的缺点是来自一位医生的教诲，那让整个病房都陷入了一种尴尬的热度。

“他要花一段时间才能恢复原来的力气，队长。毁了宇宙魔方的举动本应该要了他的命。你得让他获得足够的休息。这也意味着任何性行为和激烈的亲吻或触碰都是不允许的。明白吗？”

Steve红着脸点了点头。

尽管Bucky还是有些晕乎乎的，但他还是忍不住笑了出来。笑声里却有种空洞在回响。

医生离开后，他转向Steve：“为什么他会觉得我们会亲吻还有其他什么？”

Steve紧张地吸了一口气。他还没完全提前想清楚这部分。他最不想看到的，就是让Bucky因为他让整个神盾局以为他是同性恋而生他的气。Bucky完全有理由因为这个讨厌他。

“呃……神盾局规定只有亲属和另一半才能探望重症病患。我告诉他们我是你的另一半。如果你不想的话，我愿意告诉他们那只是我的一厢情愿——”

“不用。”Bucky打断了他的话，也许速度有些太快了，声音里是Steve不曾料到的，他在这个时候会有的力量，“不用。这没关系的。我……你不用向他们解释什么的。”

他伸出一只手。Steve松了一口气，Bucky没有生气。他握住了那只手，捏了捏他的手掌心。Bucky现在肯定很绝望，不想被一个人孤单单地留下来。在他经历过那么多后，谁会因为这个而责怪他呢？

“他们会让你签一个表格。”

“没问题。”Bucky用足够的力气绽出一个微弱的笑容。那个笑容点燃了整个房间，Steve很高兴他还知道怎么去笑。

“那好吧。我就坐在这里，试着让自己不对你动手动脚。”

Bucky的那抹微笑变成了坏笑，他冲着他眨了眨眼睛：“比你还要好的女士们都试着不这么做，但是她们都失败了。”

 

**

Steve被指导着扶着Bucky在医院的大厅里练习着走路，一天几次。护士们叫他扶着他慢慢来，尽管Bucky其实不过才陷入昏迷几天，但他的大脑仍需要时间来重新学习一些基本技能，他的身体在经过那次爆发后，需要外界的帮助来重新恢复力量。Steve应该喂Bucky吃饭，帮他穿衣服，因为他的协调能力还有些不稳定，他还得在他洗澡的时候待在浴室，免得Bucky昏过去。

神盾局显然非常非常想要赢得Bucky，如果不是怕他们两个会变得太兴奋的话，他们甚至会想要叫Steve帮他挠他的脚掌心，或者拍松他的枕头。

Bucky确实有一次差点昏了过去。他那时从淋浴间里摇摇晃晃地走了出来，恰好赤身裸体地倒在Steve的臂弯里。Steve慢慢把Bucky放在地上，他们坐了好一会儿，Bucky才重新获得了视力。

现在惊叹于他那水滴流淌过的健美腹肌和肩膀好像有些不是时候。

“呃……”Bucky把头靠在墙上，有些尴尬，“我要假装这是我的身体在表达‘现在就占有我吧’的方式。”

Steve拿了一条浴巾遮住他的身体，打开门让新鲜空气涌进来，笑了笑。

“这话可真好听，Buck，但我想你还远没有恢复。我可不想让你承受太多。”

一个护士出现在门外：“一切都好吗？”

“一切都好，女士。”没有多想，Steve把Bucky拉了过来，吻了吻他温暖潮湿的脸颊。“我正要在Bucky宝贝儿（*Ducky)摔断骨头前把他搬到床上去呢。“

他以为Bucky会因为他的过分造作而瞪他一眼或是什么的，但Bucky就只是给了他一个有些炫目的笑容。

 

**

短距离的散步慢慢演变成了到神盾局大厅的远程散步。Steve用一只手臂环着Bucky的腰帮他走路，而Bucky则在觉得自己的双腿快要支撑不住的时候倚着Steve。Bucky倚向他的身体热度，他的存在本身，都让Steve觉得自己没有那么不完整了，让他不再觉得不属于这个世界。每次看到Bucky因为想要勉力自己再多前进一些而咬牙切齿的样子，他都抑制不住自己的笑容。

几天后的某一天，当Bucky实在太过强迫自己的时候，Steve扶着他坐在了最后一节台阶上。他的胳膊环着他，担心Bucky会摔下去。Bucky没有抱怨，只是坚持说他没问题的。他很自然地倚向Steve，平稳着自己的呼吸，让自己稍作歇息。

Barton走过了他们的身边，嘴上还哼着一首尽是关于屁股的歌。他好奇地打量了他们两个一番。Steve觉得他们两个靠得这么近，看上去应该挺有说服力的，但这是Clint第一次在棕褐色的旧照片之外见到Bucky。

“鉴于你现在头脑清醒了，你打算帮队长放松下来吗？”他问道，“他在你当冬日战士的时期可是一团糟。我希望你的舌头还是什么有某种魔法可以让他保持好心情。”

Steve的脸变得通红。Bucky舔了舔他的嘴唇，冲他眨了眨眼，“我的舌头确实有不少魔法。等我出了院，我会让他保持非常良好的心情，好到你会想揍他。你就等着吧。”

就连Natasha也许都比他自己要更知道他舌头的魔法，但这事关面子问题。Steve环着Bucky的手拍了拍他的屁股：“好了，好了，Buck，这不公平，你不能明知道我现在不能把你拉进最近的衣柜里，却还让我这么兴奋。”

Clint看上去非常非常希望他没听到这句话。也许这有些太过了。

“我都不知道队长竟然能讲出这种话来。”

Bucky笑了起来，脸上是那种再完美不过的，明明白白的爱意。他可真擅长这个。肯定是他身上属于间谍的那部分。

“那是因为你对这个制服下面的男人一无所知。但我却有很多故事可说。”

Barton会意地笑了起来：“队长，一定要把这家伙留在身边。他会很好玩的。”

Steve环在Bucky腰间的手臂收得更紧了：“别担心。我没打算再次失去他。”

 

**

绕着神盾局进行的散步延伸到了外部世界。远处户外射击训练场传来的枪声唤醒了某些记忆，Bucky在长凳上坐了下来，蜷缩成一团，脸埋在双手间。

Steve在他身边徘徊着：“别把它们都压下去。有需要的话，和别人倾诉倾诉，神盾局有治疗师。你自从醒来后，还不曾谈起过以前的经历。”

在身体忙于恢复的时候，逃避面对一些灾难的事实确实很容易，但Bucky显然并没有在应对曾经发生在他身上的那些事。Steve并不希望他将这种情绪全然转变成复仇的动力。

Bucky没有说话，他还沉浸迷茫之中，显得有些压力重重。Steve瞥了一眼身边的神盾局人员，他们有的在吃午餐，有的从门外走进来，有的在走出去。Natasha看着他们，Steve丝毫不怀疑她看出了有什么不对劲。他想如果自己真的是Bucky的恋人，他现在应该要牢牢抱着他。

"嘿……“Steve朝长凳上弯下腰去，伸出双臂环住了他。Natasha向他们走了过来，Steve把Bucky拉向他的胸膛，“嘿，Bucky，快深呼吸。一次一点一点慢慢来。”

“你做得到的，James。”Natasha站在他们面前，低头看着他们。

“是的，他可以做到的。”Steve附和道，他摩挲着Bucky的后颈，再一次希望自己没有做过头，“他还有我。如果我需要每天跟他重复五十次，我会这么做的——他们强迫他做的那些事情不会改变我对他的感觉。”

他吻了吻Bucky的额头。也许这不是Steve平常会有的举动，但能有机会告诉他他通常情况下并不会说的话，Steve觉得感觉很好。

Bucky靠着他的身体慢慢放松了下来，几乎和他融为一体，他做的可真棒，就好像Steve刚才说了什么他一直等着听到的话。他太擅长这套伪装了，他可以当电影巨星的。

 

**

鉴于神盾局有太多伤病者了，它有自己的康复翼。他们把Bucky转移到了那里一个更舒适的套房里，Steve很确定他不在的时候，他在这里被灌输了相当多加入神盾局后的宏伟蓝图。

比起他，神盾局更想要Bucky，也许他们觉得他更擅长于完成那些阴暗的任务。

大家都理所当然地认为Steve想要和他待在一起，认为他们希望能尽可能地不离开对方。这次，房间里不再有多余的床铺了，他们再一次接受了来自医生的，更加详细的关于“插入式性｜爱，口｜交或类似会造成中士过度劳累行为”的禁令。“他们得寻求另外的方法来亲密”。

Bucky对他们的伪装太过尽忠职守了，他即使在没有人会不敲门就进来的情况下，仍旧把头靠在Steve的胸膛上，于是Steve就顺着他，在他睡觉的时候，将手臂环在他的腰间，想着一个专业的间谍就应该一天二十四个小时都维持着自己的伪装。

这和他们以前在冻得要死的公寓里相互依偎着取暖没什么区别，只除了以前他是因为Bucky梦到女孩子们而造成的勃｜起——或者更糟，他自己的勃起——而醒来，现在则是被Bucky在做了噩梦后，在厕所里的呕吐声所惊醒。

每当这个时候，Steve就会哄着他出去呼吸呼吸新鲜空气，一看到有人就赶紧抓住Bucky的手。

他在Bucky房间的墙上挂上咆哮突击队和旧时布鲁克林的画像，当Bucky告诉他他不想吃医院的食物时，Steve会带他去餐厅，这是他迄今为止所走的最长一段路。

Tony和Bruce正那里起吃饭。Tony不想碰餐厅的食物，正吃着Bruce从家里带来的什么健康食物。

他们抬起头看向他俩。这很令人躁动不安，尤其是Stark扫过Bucky的眼神，就好像他是什么他迫不及待想要把玩一番的玩具。Steve知道他等不及要研究Bucky的金属手臂了。

“所以这就是那个男人了？高个子，深头发，机器人一样的男人？你们还要过多久才能来一场热辣火爆的重逢性｜爱？你们俩个有倒计时吗？因为如果你们还没有的话，我可以帮你们做一个。这会很好玩的，难道不是吗？数到零的时候，加一个电子彩屑什么的……“Bruce瞪了他一眼，“干嘛？哦，我们在吃饭？抱歉了，男孩们。”

Steve伸出一只手臂环着Bucky的腰，固执地不让自己脸红：“我脑袋里的倒计时运作得非常良好。”

Bucky咧开一抹大大的笑容，伸出一只手揉捏着Steve的胸膛：“最好确保你也做好准备了，因为我现在也有血清了，你知道这意味着什么。”

这次换Steve冲他咧开嘴笑了，他让自己直直看进Bucky的眼睛：“你有多少，我就能承受多少。”他突然间有些飘飘然，这太容易了，他们之间的配合一直以来都是那么天衣无缝。

“是吗？”Bucky盯着他的眼睛，就好像房间里没有其他人一样，“我们来看看。”

他的手指攥着Steve的上衣，凑上前来，把自己的嘴唇印在了Steve的嘴唇上。尽管知道Bucky这么做都是为了表演给别人看的，但Steve的嘴唇还是因为他们之间的触碰而酥麻了起来，Bucky的胡茬让他有些发痒，想到Bucky正在吻他，Steve的脸就红了起来。这真令人尴尬，Steve想像Bucky以前约会过的女孩那样咯咯笑出来。

“呃，男孩们？你们好？这里还有人呢？”

Bucky放开了Steve，Bruce示意他们拉过椅子来坐着。

“好吧，Pepper为你们俩安排了点东西。”Stark马上就开口了，“星期五晚上，Stark工业举办的一个小小的舞会。为了让我们的社会形象更加闪耀而举办的慈善晚会。她希望你们两个都去。有点像一个四人约会，只不过是跟巧克力喷泉和马提尼吧台的约会。当然还有人。”

Steve看了一眼Bucky：“现在开party会不会有点太快了？”Bucky到现在连对街的咖啡店都没去过呢。

“我们会提供浴室，让你们藏在里面，我刚才说了马提尼吧台是为了防止我们的冬日性感小玛芬太想谋杀我的客人而准备的吗？”Stark在Steve还没来得及训斥他之前就举起了双手表示投降。“我这可不是在不知分寸。就算有个吧台，你那位也一定会谋划很多起谋杀的。你们去吗？”

Bucky耸了耸肩：“我总要离开这里去外面冒险的。而且我不是还有你来制止我可能的疯狂行为嘛，不是吗，Steve？”

“你不会有什么疯狂行为的。”Steve在Bruce和Tony看得到的地方揉了揉他的大腿，“但是你说的没错，你还有我。我会把所有我可以把你拽进去的地方都标记出来，当你需要缓一缓的时候。”

 

**

他知道假装情侣出现在party上是一个太过冒险的行为，就算公关团队没介入他也知道。

Steve不知道神盾局是怎么知道他们的星期五之夜计划的，但是那天晚上，当他正和Bucky在房间里看电视的时候，一个穿着干练笔挺的铅笔裙和外套的女士，和两位穿着西装的男士来敲了Bucky的房门。他们三个人都捧着平板，因为现在的人都懒得以正常的方式用笔写东西了。

“Stark工业举办的活动是非常公众性质的。”那个女人跟他们说，“到处都是记者。Barnes中士，这将是全国人们第一次看到你还健在着。你就等着被专访的请求淹没吧——我们会为你指派一个公关团队来应付这些。”

Bucky看上去感到有些厌恶。Steve站了起来：“他才刚从医院出来。”

他们当作没听到，其中一个男人继续开口道：“你们两个得决定是公开你们的关系，还是对此保密。如果你们选择公开恋情，Rogers队长，你就等着在很长一段时间内一直被这个问题纠缠吧。这会颠覆很多人的认知。”

Steve有些不知所措，他看向Bucky，希望他们出名的默契配合能以一种优雅的方式默默帮他们度过这个难关，要不然他们的谎言就要脱离控制了。但Bucky却只是直直地看进那个男人的眼睛，坚定地说：“我等这一刻等的太久了，不想再继续隐瞒下去了。只要我的过去不会给Steve抹黑，只要他不在乎这点，我不在乎别人怎么想。”

Steve眨了眨眼睛，不是很明白Bucky意图为何，不明白他想说什么。他不知道怎么反驳他才不会让自己表现得像个胆小鬼。如果他们真的是一对的话，他会因为有人竟然觉得这会给他抹黑而感到愤怒。

但他们根本就不是一对，Steve觉得他知道Bucky这么做的原因了——拖延时间。“我在担心Bucky还没有准备好面对这么多的注意。我知道成为焦点是会带来多少压力。我们得先花点时间讨论讨论。”

 

**

Steve等着他们离开，在他们身后关上了门。现在轮到他感到惊慌和厌烦了。对神盾局撒谎以避开它毫无道理的规矩是一回事，对整个国家撒谎是另一回事。

“我们总有办法全身而退地解决这个问题的。”

“什么？”Bucky看上去有些困惑，他在双人沙发上坐了下来，“你不喜欢华丽的Stark式party吗？”

“是不怎么喜欢，但我更不喜欢向公众说谎。”

Bucky声音里的戏谑慢慢消失了：“我并不指望你在公众面前为我的过去打掩护。我只是觉得我去干掉敌人，要比我蹲监狱有意义得多。”

“我不在乎你的过去。我可以说谎，说实话——只要能让你免受责难，让我做什么我都愿意。我说的是我们两个的事。”

Bucky关掉了电视：“你觉得神盾局会对你施加压力，让你隐瞒我们的关系？他们也许觉得这是你想要的，因为这是我们那个时代的人会不得不做的选择，但是我刚才说的都是我心里想的。我并没有为此感到羞耻。”

Bucky肯定是听到大厅里还有人，因为他的声音都抬高了。Steve打开门，摇了摇头，又把它关上了。

“外面没有人。你可以放松了。我们现在没必要再演戏了。”

“演什么戏？我是认真的，Steve。”

Steve叹了一口气：“我们不能对人们撒谎，我们明明不是一对。”

Bucky完全僵在了原地。他的目光慢慢聚焦在了Steve的脸上，声音变得有些颤抖：“你在说谎？”

Steve困惑地回望他，开口道：“你知道我们不是……”但是Bucky沉下去的脸色让他马上住了口。

他的第一个反应是，医生们说过他们预料不到在Steve对宇宙魔方做的这些事后，Bucky的记忆会出什么差错，但Steve马上想起来Bucky几分钟之前讲的话。

我等这一刻等的太久了，不想再继续隐瞒下去了。

哦，上帝啊。这对他来说是真的。Bucky脸上的绝望和幻灭把这一点表达得明明白白。

Steve挣扎着想把这个震撼的事实压下去。

“Buck，我——”

Bucky缓慢地摇了摇头，用力又野蛮地咬住自己的下唇，用尽力气把他的情绪咽下去：“你一直以来都在说谎……”他的声音很轻，不可置信，甚至还有些颤抖。

Steve向前走了一步。上帝啊。他不知道事情是这样的。“他们不让我——”

Bucky猛地抬起了头。伤痛深深地刻在了他的脸上，但他眼里的怒火更糟糕。他深深吸了一口气，让自己振作起来，但声音依然颤抖着。

“你知道的，Steve，我从火车上掉下去，因为魔方而把脑袋搞得一团乱——所有的这一切，我从来没有恨过你。但是这个……？我觉得我开始恨你了。”

Steve觉得自己像是刚刚被Hulk狠狠揍了一拳。他不是故意这么做的。如果Bucky能听他解释的话。但糟糕的是，他控制不住自己嘴里吐出的那些回应。他从来就不知道什么时候该闭嘴。

“我才应该生你的气。你才是那个一直对我说谎的人。”

Bucky慢慢站直了身体：“你是在找揍吗，Steve？我知道你喜欢这么做的。”

那很冷。他说了什么？他现在是在说他后悔这些年来一直护着他了吗？

“我就只是想——”

“出去。我不想见到你。“

Steve又朝前迈进了一步：“Buck，拜托……”

“出去！”

Bucky朝他逼了过来。他也许并不比他强壮，但他攥紧的金属手指，他眼里的怒火无一不提醒着Steve，在不久以前，他还是他冷酷而致命的敌人。

这真的太可怕了，他们之间十五年的信任竟然如此迅速地分崩离析了。但如果Bucky想要一个人待着，Steve别无他法，他只能尊重他的意愿，让他一个人冷静一下。

**

Steve那个晚上给Bucky打了三个电话，但是他一个都没接。他在脑子里细细回想了一遍过去几个星期里Bucky的表现，那些他以为他是在演戏的细节——晚上躺在Steve的臂弯里，在别人面前握着他的手，他带有暗示性的眨眼，还有那些他承诺等他身体恢复后会跟他做的事。这些对他来说都不是在演戏。Steve想起自己说过的话，做过的事，他为自己感到恶心。

他把那些记忆翻来覆去地查看着，想要搞明白Bucky的这种感情是什么时候开始的？他该死的又为什么没有注意到？他能看到的就只有Bucky和他那些该死的女孩们，还有他那Steve在他最糟糕的时候误以为是同情的保护欲。但是什么时候和为什么并不重要。房间里的安静在他的耳朵里有些震耳欲聋，就好像Bucky再一次死去了——Steve现在只想听到他的声音。

 

**

第二天早上，他去看Bucky。但是一位护士在大厅拦下了他，告诉他Bucky不想见他。

Steve脸上的受伤肯定没有掩饰好。那女孩拍了拍他的手臂，努力安慰他道：

“我不知道他到底是怎么活下来的，但我知道那一定很糟糕。他会想退缩，也不是什么令人震惊的事。不好的时候总是会有的。就给他一点空间吧，队长。“

Steve咬着自己的嘴唇。她太有同情心了。她完全不会想到也许他这个人才是Bucky不想见他的原因，不是什么美国队长。

 

**

Bucky第二天也依旧拒绝见他。第三天，Steve从两条街外的一个餐厅里买了午餐过来，加了一张纸条，拜托Bucky打电话给他。

“鲜花也许能逗他开心，”前台的女孩建议道，“或者填充玩偶。我男朋友送我这个的时候我就觉得很管用。”

Steve摇了摇头，非常确定如果他真的这么做了，Bucky只会觉得他是在嘲笑他。

他只是需要时间来冷静冷静。

 

**

医生们肯定已经允许Bucky进行轻度的锻炼了。Steve路过健身房的时候，恰好看到他在和Natasha进行格斗练习。虽然他很显然已经重新找回里对四肢的掌控权，但他依旧有些虚弱，不小心踩空了一步。Natasha赤裸的脚掌踢到了他的下巴。

“噢！”Bucky揉着脸，因为这一击哀嚎出声。

Natasha的脸上露出同情的表情，但她可不是那种会帮你揉揉脸的人：“过去永远不会变得容易多少，James，你必须得把它们放到一边，在打斗中保持头脑清醒。“

他干巴巴地笑了笑：“喂，是谁先训练谁(who)？”

“是谁先训练谁的(whom)，”Natasha纠正了他，“还好我的英语不是你教的。“她拉起他的手臂，在他摔倒前把他拉到一旁的长凳上坐了下来。“你分心了。”她也在他身边坐了下来，“怎么了，James？”

Bucky伸出手揉了揉自己的脸。当他没有马上说“没什么”的时候，Steve就知道自己接下来会偷听的。也许这有些无理取闹，但他嫉妒Bucky完全没有任何犹豫就向她敞开心扉。

“我和Steve根本就不是一对，这所有的一切不过是个谎言。Steve这么说只是为了能去医院看我。“

“差点把我也骗过去了。”Natasha耸了耸肩，就算她惊讶于Steve竟然会撒这种谎，她的脸上也没有表现出来。

“是吗？这就是问题所在。那把我也骗了。我差不多完全清醒过来的时候，他第一次这么跟我说，我不知道自己当时是怎么想的——发现我还活着的事实让他领悟了什么的。”Bucky叹了口气，听起来疲倦极了，“他从来也没有说过这所有的一切不过只是一个谎言，但这其实是我的错，是我自己太蠢了。先不说我是个男人，谁又想要一条冰冷的机械手臂来拥抱他们呢？更不要说还是一个神盾局派了一军队的精神病医生来照顾的人。”他自顾自地摇了摇头，“看看我，还想拥有什么平常的东西。我不知道为什么我会因为这个感到难过，这算是我问题里最小的一个了。我最好还是早点接受这个事实，我应该保持孤身一人，专心于更重要的事情。”

Natasha翻了一个白眼：“你现在在为一个男孩而闷闷不乐吗，James?如果你不赶紧打住的话，我们就得去吃一顿冰激凌来安慰你受伤的小心灵了。“

Steve静静走开了。他这一辈子从来没有觉得像现在这一刻觉得自己这么残忍。他在这个世界上最不想的，就是做了什么让Bucky有这种想法。这是他最不需要的事，在他经历过这么多后。

与此同时，Steve还想好好抱抱他，直到他不再那么傻兮兮了。

 

**

Steve等着Bucky从健身房的浴室里洗好澡出来。Bucky赤裸着上半身，只在肩膀上搭着一块毛巾接住头发上滴下来的水。他闻起来是香皂和洗发水的味道，也许这是不对的，但Steve的眼睛不由自主地被他结实的肌肉和胸部深色的毛发吸引住了，就好像它们在勾引着他的眼睛一样。

他强迫着自己把视线移开。

“我可以和你谈谈吗？也许我们可以去吃点什么？”

Bucky的双唇紧紧地抿成红润的线条，让Steve想起了他们在Tony面前那个短暂的吻，他意识到那也是一个真实的吻。

“不行。”Bucky的声音里不含一丝善意，“要去见Fury。”

“那之后呢？我想和你谈谈。”

“这没有意义，Steve。让我们就这么去Stark的party上演演戏。很快我就会去地球的另一端，让那些罪有应得的人脑袋开花，你可以跟大家说，我们之间结束了，因为工作的原因。现在很多情侣都是这样的，不是吗？“

这些话就像是对着Steve当胸一击。幸好他挨打的经验足够丰富。他强迫自己看上去没受到影响，假装开心地说：“那就明晚见了。”

 

**

到处都有镜头。美国队长牵着另外一个男人的画面激起了一片闪光灯。房间里的人都在窃窃私语，交头接耳，Steve听到一对老夫妻在说“看上去就像那个Bucky Barnes”，也许他们还记得他的样子。人们都在通过手机上网查找他过去的照片来做比较，没过多久，记者们就意识到了，在他们眼前的，确实就是美国队长已经死去的搭档本人。

Bucky基本上没把目光放在他身上。即使是他在昏迷时攥着他的手的感情都比现在多。

但是Steve还是试着做一个好的男伴。他给Bucky拿来了一杯马提尼和一盘前菜。但是他越是努力这么做，Bucky就越觉得他这是在镜头前表演，他就变得愈发冷酷。这让Steve被要求合影的时候更难挤出笑容来了，他觉得自己即将失去他最好的朋友了，再以为他在七十年前就葬身在那寒冷的阿尔卑斯坟墓后又重新找回他的现在。

“你想要跳舞吗？”他一等Bucky吃完盘子里的食物就问道。

Bucky摇了摇头：“如果有人问起来，你可以告诉他们我还是太虚弱了。他们会相信你的。”

他们会的。Steve确实在今天晚上有好几次不得不扶他一把。即使是这样，他依旧固执地坚持道：“我觉得我们应该去跳舞。”

Bucky喝完了杯子里的最后一点酒。“我会想通的，Steve。我的脑袋还不怎么清醒。我可能连自己想要什么都没搞明白，我也许只是试着想抓住点熟悉的东西。”

被变成一根拐杖固然伤到了Steve的心，但悲哀的是，他并不觉得Bucky这是在有意伤害他。是他让他开始怀疑，让他对自己所有的感觉都不再那么确定。知道他爱着他肯定是Bucky在经过这么长时间被完全洗脑，控制后，唯一确定是他自己的东西。

“Buck......”Steve把手放在他的肩膀上，但是Bucky甩掉了它。

“我说我会想通的。我想去坐一下。”

他在人群里穿梭着，朝那几扇通往露台的门走去。Steve看着他，觉得自己简直是十个混蛋加起来还不如，在一个人如此低落的时候还落进下石，误导他。他有些恐慌，他怕以后再也没机会握住他的手了。这感觉令人又困惑，又难受。 

难怪人们会因为这种事情借酒消愁。

“呃......这好像不像是‘想要的话就跟我来’的信号。”Tony出现在他身后，“有问题了吗，队长？”

“是的。”Steve没有转身，他现在依旧还看得到Bucky渐渐远去的背影，“我是个白痴。”

他开始朝他走去，一路上尽可能礼貌地用手肘隔开挡着道的人们。Bucky正双臂交叉在胸前靠在墙边，从栏杆上俯视着灯火通明的纽约天际。Steve知道他听到自己走过来了，但是Bucky并没有转过身。

“你得让我喘口气，”但是Steve还是开口了，“最近发生了很多震惊的事情，我还在消化中。比如说你还活着，还有他们对你做的那些事。”

Bucky的笑声依旧很空洞：“我很高兴那些鲜血污染的不是你的手。”

好吧。这事还是挺敏感的，考虑到Bucky不得不承受的那些：“我是说——”

“你本来可以在我自取其辱之前告诉我，说这只不过是一个谎言。”

“我怎么会知道你的感受？我只记得你和一半镇上的女孩子上过床！”还有基地里的护士，还要每个村子里的女孩。

“他们现在有一个很酷的词来称呼这个了，Steve。这叫作‘双性恋’。”Bucky放下了双臂，双脚晃动着换着重心，“你可以告诉我这只是一场游戏。”

“我知道。”Steve想试着耐心点。他是可以向Fury解释清楚他的误会，告诉他Bucky在那些旧时的军队纪录里被列为他的近亲，“但是我希望你知道，我唯一在乎的就是能见到你，让你知道你并不是孤单一人。我并没有想到我自己的感觉。”

这些话消散了Bucky的部分怒气。他低下头，咬着自己的下唇。“我很感激你这么做。”他盯着地面这么说道。

这给了Steve足够的勇气继续：“当你告诉我，这一切对你来说都是真的的时候，我被吓到了。我只是需要一点时间来想清楚。”

Bucky的手臂又交叉了起来：“如果你以前都没想过，那现在也没什么想的必要了。”

好吧，他现在又像个混蛋了。要么就是有他造成了太多的不确定。

“我以前想过。我受够了别人因为我身上的制服和我的身体而注意到我，而不是我这个人。每次你们谁把我推向那些主动向我示好的女孩子的时候，我就会这么想。我和你在一起的时候更开心，因为我知道就算我身上的制服和这幅身躯都不存在了，也不会有什么不同，因为你就是这种人。我只是不知道我的这种感觉意味着我——“Steve停了下来。

“是基佬？”Bucky听上去仍旧非常怀疑。

“爱上你了。”Steve又迈进了一步，就好像要往地上扔手套了一样。

他看着Bucky因为他说的话而内心挣扎着。他突然抬起了头：“你以为我已经死了的时候，你有没有和谁约会过？”

“我想的，但是工作太忙了。”

因为他故意把自己埋头进工作里，好让他不再去想那些他永远也无法再得到的东西。Bucky毫无疑问地读出了他的言下之意，但这更增添了他的怀疑。

“你曾经和什么女孩在一起过吗，Steve?”

Bucky想说什么？他想说他得先和一定数量的人上床，才能认真对待他真正想要的东西吗？“我还在等那个对的人。人们告诉我，在现代社会，人们可以任意支配自己的身体，随心所欲。随便和人上床并不是我会做的事。我希望人们能尊重这点。”

Bucky叹了口气，他的肩膀垂了下来。Steve希望自己把他说服了。“我当然尊重你。我只是不希望......”他又甩了甩头，“算了。也许我也没准备好。”

Steve又迈进了一步，现在已经近到可以把他的手放在Bucky的肩膀上了。“你会准备好的。”他抓住Bucky的手，鼓起勇气用大拇指摩挲着他的手背。他看着Bucky的脸，看着他不自觉翘起的嘴唇，“好了，现在我可以请你跳一支舞了吗？这可是我第一次请别人跳舞。”

 

**

现在放的是一首现代慢歌。鉴于他是那个邀舞的人，Steve觉得应该由他来领舞。Bucky的身体在他的臂弯里僵住了，但Steve假装没有注意到这点，就只是集中精神别让自己踩到他的脚。

“这可真好。”

Bucky笑了笑，稍稍向后退了退，避免两个人之间不必要的接触：“你这是在试着说服自己吗？”

Steve跟着音乐的节奏将他转了一个圈：“我在试着说服你。但我不是很确定怎样追人才会成功。想要来帮帮我吗？“

Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，脸颊因为之前的酒精而有些泛红：“你让那个人知道你想要的。然后由对方告诉要停下来还是继续。“

“好吧......"Bucky这是在挑战他。Steve又带着他们转了个圈，小心地注意着自己的落脚点，一边在大脑里搜索着合适的语句，“我希望你能快乐。我希望你知道你应该把过去抛在脑后，对未来的人生所心所欲。我希望你知道，不管怎么样，我都会在这里陪着你的。”

Steve感觉自己的胃部一紧，他觉得这样坦白让他有种暴露的感觉，但Bucky却并未有所触动：“听起来像我的那些神盾治疗师。“

Steve把那种刺痛咽了下去，再接再厉。他并不擅长这个。“我希望我们能像以前那样信任彼此，即使我当初在战争中没能救得了你。”

但这招也不管用。“这只是你的负罪感在作怪，Steve。”

该死的，Bucky到底想要什么呢？他都觉得快把自己扒光了。他胃里的痉挛更加紧张了。“我喜欢当你还在医院时躺在你身边的感觉。我不再因为自己还活着而感到愤怒。”这让Bucky抬起了头去看他。Steve希望自己没有得寸进尺。他把Bucky拉得更近了，两个人的大腿互相触碰着。“你每次洗完澡出来，要不盯着你看简直太难了。而现在，我在想着触碰你是什么感觉。我真希望自己能知道到底是什么让你抓狂，这样你就不会再生我的气，我们就可以跳过这部分了。”

他们现在挨得足够近了，Steve能感觉到Bucky的心跳贴着他的胸膛在加速。这让Steve闪过一阵兴奋的战栗，Bucky的眼睛抬起来和他双目相视，但他依旧没打算妥协。

“那么你来试试。”

这又是一个挑战。Steve环顾了一圈拥挤的房间，目光重新回到Bucky那鲜红饱满的双唇，它现在正微微撅着。他回想起自己有多少次把这双红唇描画下来，想到他小心翼翼地用手中的铅笔想还原Bucky的唇部弧线。他的目光上移到他的眼睛，那双因为过往的记忆和缺少睡眠而有些阴影的明亮的灰蓝色眼睛。让人很难不沉浸在里面，Steve从来没有像此刻一样觉得自己是个大白痴，竟然这么长时间都没有意识到这么明显的东西。他低下头，嘴唇盖住了Bucky的嘴唇。

这只是一个轻吻，试探Bucky是否喜欢。Steve抬起头，看到了Bucky眼里的惊讶。他的胸中涌过一阵暖意。Bucky靠近了一点，Steve的身体充满期待地紧张了起来。

他用一只手抓过Bucky的下巴，这次才是真正的吻。Bucky的双手顺着他的手臂滑上他的肩膀，Steve的老二开始跳动。

他知道Bucky感觉得到。他不是很确定Bucky想要什么，但他觉得自己现在不应该躲开。Bucky在Steve的唇边发出一声呻吟，把他的臀部按向自己，随着音乐小幅度地在他身上磨蹭了一下，Steve可以感受到他也半硬了。

那感觉太鲜明了，那种闪过他全身上下的兴奋。就连之前的那种紧张也被这兴奋淹没了，Steve的嘴唇从Bucky的嘴唇移到了他的耳边。

“我们找个观众少一点的地方继续怎么样？”

Bucky贴着他的脸颊点了点头。Steve牵起了他的手——这现在已经成了一种习惯——拉着他离开了人群。他们拦了一辆出租车回Steve的公寓去。一进门，Steve就再次把他拉近了自己，更加用力地吻着他，把他带向沙发。

他们在那里亲了很长时间。Steve一只手按着Bucky的胸膛把他按倒在沙发上，跨坐在他的大腿上。Bucky的手并没有一直放在Steve的身上，但是他回吻着他。他们一直吻着，直到Bucky挣脱了这个吻，他的脸色红润，但还是有些不确定。

“没必要这么着急。你不用为了证明什么而这么做。”

Steve蹭着Bucky胡子拉碴的下巴，伸出手去解他的皮带。Bucky笑了起来。

“你确定你现在不是因为过于饥渴？”

Steve解着Bucky裤子上的纽扣：“我很高兴我的生活又变得如此简单了。”他的手指环着Bucky的阴茎，捏了它一下。这个至少感觉像是他熟悉的领地。他自己动手的次数也不算少。

Bucky呻吟了一声，沙哑着嗓子问他：“为什么？”

“因为......”Steve用拇指摩挲着手里那根老二的顶端，那里已经因为前液而变得湿漉漉的了。“我不用再担心再也找不到一个人，可以和跟你在一起的感觉一样。”他的手在Bucky的阴茎上上下快速滑动着，Bucky闭上眼睛，又开始呻吟，“我以前只是不知道我们也可以这么做。”

“是吗？”Bucky也在他的掌控里抽动着，“还是觉得你的节奏太快了。”

“也许吧。”

他把Bucky的裤子脱了下来，抓住底端，把它放进了自己的嘴巴里。

Bucky叫了出来。他的金属手攥住Steve的头发，再次耸动着自己的臀部。不难搞明白接下去应该怎么做。Steve跟着Bucky的节奏，让他在他的嘴里进进出出地抽动，最后，在他的拳头紧紧地在他的头发里捏成一团的时候，他吞下了他释放出来的炽热。

他擦了擦自己的嘴巴，上前趴在Bucky的身上。Bucky的眼睛还闭着，正上气不接下气地喘着气。

“怎么样？”

Bucky眨了眨眼睛，在他的身下显得筋疲力尽。“你想让我给你打分？”他嘲讽道，但是Steve点了点头，“好吧。热情给你打个A，技术给你个C。”

Steve张开嘴巴，但是Bucky微不可见地翘起了唇角，让他知道他这是在逗弄他。

“那我可以再有一次机会来改进我的成绩吗？”

他这次的表情更像是在微笑了：“如果你想的话，但是记住热情占得比重更大。”

Steve笑着低下头又索了个吻，Bucky在他的唇下张开了嘴巴。一直到他的金属手指解开了Steve的裤子，他才想起来问：“神盾局，呃，已经允许你做剧烈运动了吗，中士？”

Bucky正忙着扒Steve的裤子，没空管自己娇弱的身体状况。“他们说要等上几个星期。说我得通过一堆压力测试，才允许我做点好玩的事。”

“Bucky！”Steve坐起身来，“你得注意一点。他们说那个魔方本可以杀了你。”

“干嘛啊？”Bucky的手指和他的缠在一起，“我的生活糟透了，Steve。就让我拥有些美好的东西吧！”

“好吧......"在Bucky的手指摩挲着他阴｜茎底部某个特别敏感的地方的时候，跟他辩论是相当困难的，“但是我们得慢慢来。”

在Bucky又重新硬了起来的时候，这话显然是说起来比做起来容易。他把他们俩的阴茎用他那只温暖的，带着老茧的手圈握着，让Steve在他的手里冲刺滑动着。他用力亲吻着Steve，在他的身上留下了淤青。

 

**

“慢慢来”意味着只能停留在亲吻和探索Bucky的身体上，而他喜欢被怎么触碰则是Steve还接触不到的领域。在Bucky宣称他的医生们已经确认他可以继续从事正常的物理活动的那一刹那，Steve就迫不及待地把他按在了最近的荒废会议室的墙上，解开他的裤子，给他做了个深喉。他在网上小心谨慎地做了一些搜索，他相信自己现在在技术方面也有所进步了。

剩下的部分，他们决定留到回家再完成。Steve觉得他们应该营造一个浪漫的夜晚，他们也的确这么做了。他们去吃了晚餐，进行了大量缓慢的前戏，说了许多早就应该跟对方说的话。到最后，Steve脸朝下埋进被单里，屁股翘在半空，快感一波一波地涌过他的身体，恳求着Bucky狠狠地操他，让他忘了今夕是何夕。

事后，Steve躺在那里，惊叹地意识到自己身体里竟然真的有这样的神经末端可以带来如此强烈的快感。他在一片模糊中承认这确实颠覆了他的世界。

Bucky紧紧抱着他，像以前哮喘发作后安抚他的恐慌那样慢慢抚摸着他的后背，帮他平稳呼吸。

Steve从Bucky的胸前抬起头冲着他微笑：“我还想尝试很多事情，但我们可以把那些疯狂的东西留到以后。现在，我觉得我们得想出一个故事来告诉大家，说我们是怎么在很多年前就已经在一起了。我在想，我们应该说你在我十二岁那年第一次亲、吻了我。我觉得这听上去挺浪漫的。”

Bucky笑了，摩挲着他的头发：“为什么？我觉得说你是个白痴，是个混蛋的真相更有趣一点。这会让你的形象更人性化。”

Steve翻了个白眼，不知道Bucky要过多久才能放过他，不再拿这个取笑他。

“关于你舌头的魔法......"Steve换了个话题。

Bucky扬起一抹熟悉的坏笑：“我还不确定是不是能把我的感情托付给你。这并不容易。Steve。”

Steve摇了摇头：“你还要利用这个多久，Buck?"

"能管用多久，我就利用多久。”

他把被单往上拉了拉。Steve强忍着自己去掐他的冲动。

 

 

END


End file.
